1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for controlling an input power of a device.
2. Discussion of the Background
With conventional power management modes for devices or systems, the devices or systems are automatically set to a standby mode when signals to be inputted into the devices or systems are not detected within a preset time.
However, even during the standby mode, a standby power for minimally driving the devices or systems may be consumed.
Also, when the devices or systems are shifted to a power-OFF status by a user's command, because the devices or systems are powered OFF only to the standby mode, the standby power for minimally driving the devices or systems to recognize user's commands, etc., may be consumed.
Thus, in the conventional systems, to prevent standby power from being consumed, a power plug (that generally represents an AC power plug, and also, may represent a DC power plug) connected to the devices or systems must be physically pulled out. This causes inconvenience and power wasting.